


Outra vez Waterloo

by OakRoom



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9155641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakRoom/pseuds/OakRoom
Summary: What would the arrival of 2017 be like for Therese?This fanfic is my tribute to the 64th anniversary of the first night of love by the most incredible lesbian couple in the history of cinema and literature!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I decided to write it in Portuguese because it is my mother tongue. Sorry for the brief writes with my lousy English.  
>   
> Talent is not that something other people say you have?  
> So, let me know what you think of my writing.  
>   
> Beijos!!

     Os olhos de Therese cintilavam ao reflexo dos fogos de artifício que explodiam constantemente, anunciando a chegada de mais um ano. Da janela do Times, como em todos esses anos, ela podia testemunhar toda a festa que ocorria no antigo prédio do jornal - o One Times Square – com sua quinta bola do tempo que descia cronometradamente, marcando o ritmo do último minuto do ano que parecia teimar em não terminar. O som da multidão vibrando a metros de distância, na Times Square, fez Therese tremer, não por susto, não podia ser por isso. O som era esperado. O que talvez Therese não esperasse eram as lembranças de quando ela fazia parte dessa massa, lá embaixo, e estava cercada de tantas pessoas que a faziam lembrar o quanto ela estava sozinha. Já fazia tempo que ela não se lembrava de estar sozinha... Era difícil até lembrar-se de algo depois de um tempo. Com o passar dos anos as lembranças parecem sonhos que aparecem como flashs ao lado direito da visão, quando fechamos os olhos, surgindo como um rastro de dúvida que nos deixa sem saber se isso aconteceu mesmo, se foi sonho ou imaginação. Mas isso não deve ter sido sonho, porque seu corpo ainda tremia, num esforço nítido para se conter, ainda que os olhos te falhassem tanto quanto a memória.  
  
      Uma transmissão de rádio, ao fundo, lembrava as locuções extasiadas de Ben Grauer nas vésperas de Ano Novo durante o pós-guerra e isso tirou Therese da janela, fazendo-a virar em direção ao som enquanto seus olhos capturavam tudo em sua sala honorária, digna de uma decana. A varredura de seus olhos terminou quando ela permaneceu em um ponto por mais tempo que em outros e espremeu suas pálpebras inferiores enquanto os demais músculos de seu rosto e seu corpo relaxavam e seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhavam, reluzindo à medida que sua cabeça balançava muito sutilmente. O momento parecia parar para Therese e, a julgar pela neblina que se formava em suas esmeraldas, sua cabeça parecia arremessá-la para fora do espaço, num tempo e lugar que parecia nunca ter existido em comparação ao exato momento, tamanha a estranheza com que às vezes olhava o mundo. Seus olhos agora projetavam as cenas de um enredo que se desenrolara muito tempo atrás, quando ela ainda sequer sabia quem era de fato, mas cujos extintos a condiziam para uma auto-descoberta.  
  
      Parecia que ela lembrara algo que não entendia na época, mas que queria muito, desejava intensamente. E dadas as circunstâncias comemorativas e o cenário a sua volta, essa lembrança não poderia ser outra senão a primeira noite de amor. Certamente, para ela, essa era sim uma lembrança de algo real, não um sonho ou fruto de sua imaginação. Como esquecer aquele momento, repleto de medo, dúvidas e um desejo incontrolável? Therese então sorriu, talvez imaginando que ambas sabiam o que ia acontecer, pois o que cobria os corpos eram somente os roupões... Havia uma chance mínima, isso era fato, pois os dias anteriores da viagem – e os outros antes destes - construíram os minutos que estavam por vir naquele quarto de motel, na primeira madrugada de 1953, em Waterloo.  
  
      Os olhos de Therese ilustravam perfeitamente a atmosfera pesada que envolvia o ambiente, talvez devido ao sufoco do desejo que preenchia o espaço e apertava a alma, assim como a angústia da incerteza que esmagava seu coração. Angústia pela dúvida de um sentimento recíproco ou de uma profunda rejeição. Mas aquela visão da rejeição fria que levará dela toda a coragem de pedir para compartilhar a cama na noite anterior àquela não conseguia superar a dor que Therese sentia pela proximidade estabelecida naquela noite. E suas emoções submergiram então. O toque na mão foi o sinal para seguir em frente e de repente o único som que se ouviu naquele quarto eram de lábios estralando pela pressão de um beijo íntimo e leve, seguido de outro mais intenso e de suspiros devido à respiração que estava retida pela tensão de minutos atrás e que provocara uma quantidade de batidas cardíacas talvez nunca sentidas por ela, exigindo mais oxigênio para alimentar a energia gasta por tal tensão.  
  
      Ali parada, com os olhos depositados no ponto da sala que era pra ela começo e fim, o colo de Therese subia e descia e sua pele voltou a tremer, fazendo seu traje de Ano Novo mover desordenadamente. A memória do amor que ela conheceu naquela noite ainda estava gravada em seu corpo, todo ele, e seus reflexos ainda eram sentidos quando ela tentava lembrar. Portanto, ela continuava lembrando... E foi revivendo esse momento de descoberta, da explosão de desejos que abriram seus poros de uma forma desconhecida, que Therese mordeu os finos lábios e fechou seus olhos, demonstrando que ela queria continuar a lembrar. E suas frágeis mãos tremiam descontroladamente enquanto mergulhava o nariz naquele lenço verde e ouro, inspirando assim o odor estranho e levemente doce daquele perfume cujo cheiro sugestivo de seda verde-escura ou de uma flor especial resistira ao tempo. Therese roubara esse lenço anos atrás e, desde então, esse ato era pra ela um ritual que nunca abandonaria. E também jamais a abandonaria aquela sensação de êxtase gravada em sua pele e nervos quando as mãos e os lábios que ela desejou tantas vezes em segredo tocaram seu corpo pela primeira vez, viajando por regiões que Therese sequer sabia que existiam e que provocaram nela sensações que ela jamais ousou experimentar. Mãos e lábios quentes, macios, firmes e seguros, que levaram Therese ao pico mais alto do mundo, fazendo-a acelerar e expandir na medida em que chegava ao topo para depois fazê-la descer em queda livre, de modo rápido, intenso e convulsivo, mergulhando num oceano de gemidos, calor e maciez para então segurá-la quando ela retornasse à superfície daqueles lençóis, cúmplices desse momento de súplica.  
   
     Seus olhos abriram violentamente quando uma voz opulenta e flexível rasgou esse instante:

     - Ei! Feliz Ano Novo! Todos estão nos esperando para brindarmos a chegada de 2017!  
   
     Como se estivesse sendo tirada à força de um transe, Therese virou-se ao mesmo tempo que lágrimas caíam de seus olhos e então constatou, ela não estava sozinha... A dona daquela voz opulenta e flexível e um tanto familiar correu em seu socorro:

     - Querida, o que houve? Por que está chorando? - disse isso tocando o braço de Therese.  
   
     Therese olhou para ela parecendo estar completamente desorientada, parecendo não se dar conta de quanto tempo estava ali, compartilhando seus pensamentos, até notar que ainda havia fogos pela cidade toda. Não passara tanto tempo, afinal.

     - Estou bem, só um pouco tonta com tantas lembranças, meu bem... - também pudera, foram lembranças de uma noite vertiginosa, de tempos vertiginosos.

     - E quer nos contar sobre tais lembranças? - Karen perguntou numa voz acolhedora.  
   
     - Oh, minha querida, acho que seria novidade só para você... – respondeu Therese, divertindo-se com a situação. – Se bem que, acho que já lhe contei esse conto de amor de Ano Novo diversas vezes!  
  
     - Claro, Waterloo! Que história linda essa de vocês, vovó!  
  
     - Sim... – Therese respondeu a sua neta com um suspiro...  
  
     - O que sua avó nunca lhe contou foi sobre Abba, ervilha doce! – uma voz sedutora aumentou em volume enquanto quem a emitia se aproximava.  
  
     - Por favor, querida, essa história não! – Therese protestou.  
  
     - Mas essa é a mais interessante em minha opinião! Conte a ela!  
  
     - Oh, meu Deus! É verdade! Abba tem uma música que se chama Waterloo! Oh vovó, por favor, conte essa história! Por favor! – disse Karen, choramingando.  
  
     Therese deu as costas para as duas, mas, depois de uma breve pausa, ela começou:

     - Foi em 1974... Estávamos ouvindo rádio, como de costume. Você sabe que nunca conseguimos nos render à televisão! De repente uma música começou a tocar iniciando com esses acordes fortes de guitarra – algo com a qual também nunca nos acostumamos – e então ouvimos os versos “Minha nossa, em Waterloo, Napoleão se rendeu. É, e eu encontrei meu destino de um jeito bastante parecido”. Sua avó me olhou e sorriu, a palavra Waterloo sempre foi algo importante entre nós. Conforme a música seguia, tínhamos a certeza de que o autor da música se inspirou em nossa história. Rimos muito nesse dia e depois, fiz uma surpresa para sua avó: comprei o álbum do grupo musical para que ela ouvisse a música sempre que quisesse.  
  
     - Nossa! Sempre que gostava de uma música, mamãe tinha essa mania de repeti-la até se cansar. – interrompeu Rindy.  
  
     - É... – Suspirou Therese, voltando a olhar para aquele ponto da sala. – Bem, no fim, resolvemos relembrar a noite, mas sem sair da Avenida Madison. – Therese disse, corando ao lembrar-se disso. - Mas o mais engraçado foi que, meses depois, sua avó cismou em voltar à Waterloo, àquele motel. Eu disse que ela estava maluca, que o lugar talvez nem existisse, e caso existisse, deveria estar mais decadente ainda.  
  
      - Mas e aí, vocês foram ou não, vovó? – perguntou Karen, ansiosa.  
  
      Therese voltou para Karen com as mãos no rosto e disse:

     - Acabamos indo, mas não havia mais um motel ali... Mas foi bom retornar, fizemos o percurso de carro novamente... – Therese falou saudosa.  
   
     - Vocês vêm ou não? Senhora Belivet, todos estão aguardando a homenageada da festa no salão! – falou Martha, ao entrar na sala da fotógrafa mais experiente do Times.  
  
     - Oh, meu amor, tenha calma! Vovó estava nos contando uma história de amor entre ela e minha avó Carol. – disse Karen à sua namorada, uma jornalista que conhecera quando começara seu trabalho como fotógrafa no Times, seguindo os passos de sua avó.  
  
     - Me chame de Therese! Já lhe disse, Martha! – Therese reclamou. - Já estamos indo, aliás!  
  
     Depois de um longo silêncio que pareceu esmagar a sala, disse Rindy, olhando pela janela para a multidão lá embaixo:

     - Sinto saudades de tantas coisas, mamãe...

     Therese apertou os ombros de Rindy, num gesto materno de conforto e acolhimento, então virou-se e caminhou para o ponto aonde ela olhou a noite toda.  
  
     - Será que ela se lembra de tudo isso? – Rindy perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para outra pessoa.  
  
     Comecei a tremer, tamanha a vontade de fazer o mesmo que Therese e acolher Rindy em meus braços, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que nada havia mudado. Me sentia inútil naquela cadeira, somente me comunicando com o mundo através dos olhos.

     - Eu me lembro, ervilha doce. – a voz saiu baixa, rasgando, enquanto eu respondia com um esforço que nunca precisei buscar antes.  
  
     - Oh, Carol! – Therese disse, abaixando-se com dificuldade, num desafio que seu corpo frágil lhe obrigava, enquanto apoiava seus braços em minhas coxas sem tirar os olhos dos meus.  
  
     - Feliz Ano Novo, Therese! – eu disse, com uma energia renovada, mas tão baixo que saiu quase como um sussurro. – Vamos para a festa, querida! Os convidados estão esperando!  
   
     - Feliz Ano Novo, Carol! – Therese falou, enquanto uma lágrima de alívio riscava a pele pálida de seu rosto.  
  
     Afinal, havia momentos em que meu corpo parecia reagir e devolvia minha lucidez para mais um dia de convívio pleno com minha família...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's that!  
>   
> This story is not only about the work of Highsmith, Phyllis Nagy and other authors, but also about other fanfics that inspired me. I hope that all the practitioners of carolicism and writers of fanfics of this incredible history recognize their productions in my construction.  
>   
> Happy New Year to all of you! I hope these are times of intense humanization among all peoples!  
>   
> Thank you for reading!  
>   
> Beijos!


End file.
